Untold Stories
by hedgehogkween
Summary: Yep. I actually posted this. Read it and weep. Possible continuation if you guys like it, and possible TexasXAlaska again later. POSSIBLE.
1. Chapter 1

Untold Stories

*chapter told from Texas's POV*

I made my way to where my brother was enjoying "quality time" with Nevada. California, my brother, had been pinned onto a couch by her again. To say that they were kinda kissing would be like saying Antarctica is kinda cold in the winter. They'd been together for so long that they didn't care who saw them (and nobody else cared anymore). I lifted Nevada off of him and pulled him of the couch.

"Heeeeeey, whydja do that?" he asked, the words slurring together.

"You're still hungover from last night."

"Las' night wadn't that long ago…" I looked up at the clock.

"It's past noon. C'mon, let's get Mex and-" I almost finished my sentence before I heard a lot of excited screaming across the room. Well, not screaming. Squealing would probably be a better word… I sighed and dragged my younger brother behind me. No doubt some of the girls had found a new toy. I rolled my eyes, pulling my brother through the crowd of "siblings" to our real brother.

"Maybe if you'd grow up a little and accept your alcohol limits we wouldn't have to leave so damn early."

"Well, maybe you should learn not to be so damn… uh, somethin' or other…" he muttered. I shook my head, still pulling him through the crowd and finally reaching our brother.

"Miguel, time to go. Say goodbye to your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" he shouted, earning a giggle from Montana and a blush from… the other kid. "Besides, we just got here…"

"Too bad. Time to go." I frowned, leading the two to the door. I didn't really know or care why the meeting room was so full today, but I'd thought I'd heard something about new states; some Russian kid and those islands out in the Pacific, not that I actually cared.

"You know, that one new state, Alaska… he's supposed to be bigger than you…" murmured my youngest brother. I stopped, giving him a glance before continuing on to the parking lot.

"Shut up." I scowled. "Ain't no one bigger than me…" I hated the knowledge that there was someone. That stupid new kid, whatever his name was. I hated that they wouldn't just split him up, or have just left him in Russia like they should've.

"He said he'd be like a northern version of you almost…"

"Who said that?"

"Seward…" he replied. I glanced back at him, chuckling and unlocking the car.

"Well, I suppose they don't call it Seward's Folly for nothing, do they?" I asked, not bothering to wait for an answer before loading my brothers into the car. Miguel looked a little hurt.

"Maybe if you just talked to him-"

"Who, Seward or the new kid?" I asked sarcastically. "Seward is dead genius, has been for ages. As for the new kid, I can't see myself ever talking to him…" I sighed. We spent most of the car trip arguing over my prejudice to the new kid. Miguel had apparently met him and was trying to convince me that he wasn't as bad as he thought he was, as if I didn't already know that. I really wasn't sure why I didn't like him… he was too far away and foreign… too different. And too big, much too big.

"He seemed nice to us…" he muttered. I stopped suddenly when we reached the driveway, almost crashing into the house again.

"Miguel, will you just drop it?" I asked, rolling my eyes. I glanced back at my stupider brother and sighed. "Cal, we're home. Put your shirt back on."

"No, I don' wanna." He whined, pawing stupidly at the car door handle."

"Cal, you have to open the car door and then get out."

"I knew that…"

"…Cal, you use the little handle thing."

"I knew that…"

"… _Cal, you have to push the door open._"

"I knew that- I'm stuck."

"Seatbelt."

"I knew THAT…"

"Great, you opened the door. NOW PUT YOUR STUPID SHIRT ON!" I shouted, shoving my own door open. Honestly, I wasn't sure which of my brothers was worse, the smart one or the stupid one. And lucky me, I got to take care of both of them.

"Imma go throw up and take a nap!" shouted Cal. I sighed, leading him into the house.

"Seriously, you guys are too much…" I muttered. I glanced down the hallway into the empty guest bedroom. I couldn't help feeling that there was something missing…

XxXxXxX

Yay, I'm writing again! If you guys can guess, this is kinda an anti TexasXAlaska story and I guess it deserves some explanation. My friend was assigned to design some states for me and since she took a few MONTHES *twitches* this is her punishment. And possibly canon now. So there.


	2. Chapter 2

Untold Stories

*Alaska's POV*

The two girls finally seemed to realize that something was wrong with me and let me go, dropping me onto the floor.

"Uh, kid? You okay?" asked one, pushing up her glasses.

"Dammit, I think we killed it…" mumbled the other. The second girl had pink hair which was black along the hairline, implying that she'd dyed it at some point. I tried to pick myself back up, trying to ignore the way that they were looking at me. They looked surprised, as if they hadn't expected me to get up or run away; which was exactly what I did, run away. The room was too crowded to really run though. I bumped into someone or something every few steps, squeaking out an "I'm sorry" before trying to find the exit, only to run into something or someone else. It felt that they were all staring at me. All of the fifty or so other people in the room. I ran into Ms. DC once, and she tried to stop me.

"Alaska, what-" that was all I heard, because I hadn't realized it was her until I'd seen the door and ran out. I slammed into a wall, trying to catch my breath. My face felt like it was burning up, and the hot tears running down my cheeks didn't help. I tried to rub them away, slumping against the wall into a heap of sobs on the deep red carpet. Once I finally managed to calm myself down enough to stand up, I looked around the hallway. Through the gaping hole in the door I could see that nobody was looking at me, which was sort of a relief.

"N-nobody noticed me…" I murmured, sniffling and rubbing my eyes. I looked down the hall, noticing another door a little ways away. I peeked inside and found that it was empty, and the room was very small. It was also crowded, because of the amount of cleaning supplies and other stuff inside. I decided it had to be some kind of closet, and stepped in. It was much quieter than the other room. I sighed and sat down on the floor, laying against a bucket of something and staring out the grate in the door. I felt exhausted, especially considering that I'd only been in the room for a few minutes, so I let my eyes slowly drift shut. I tried to remember as far back as I could of living in the capitol with Ms. DC. It had been fun sometimes, except for when she was busy and couldn't talk to me.

_I sighed, plodding slowly along the hall of the building. My short legs could only carry me so fast. I' d been waiting for Ms. DC to finish her work, like I did every day, but this time I had forgotten to bring any coloring paper. Usually someone gave me a pencil stub to draw with, and then I drew something, and then I gave it to Ms. DC and she… did something with it. I never found out, but I think she may have been throwing them away. It didn't bother me though. I peeked inside the room and frowned, walking up to the desk she was sitting at and pulling on her sleeve. _

"_Ms. DC?" I asked, gaining her attention for a moment. "Can we go play soon? You've been working all day…" she sighed and rolled her eyes, waving her hand at me._

"_Alaska, I'm busy. Go draw something or something, play outside, do kid stuff."_

"_But I didn't bring any paper."_

"_But it's raining."_

"_Well that didn't stop Mister Franklin, now did it? Go play outside." It didn't seem like there was any way of getting around her argument. She'd always loved Mister Franklin, and from what I'd heard he'd always liked her too. Not in a romantic way or anything though, she was just a little kid. I walked a little more quickly to go outside, hoping that there would be a dry patch of dirt or grass to sit on outside. The building that she worked in was really big, and sometimes I'd even get to see Mister Johnson if he wasn't as busy as she was… which he usually was, but sometimes he'd talk to me about his work. He also told stories about Mister Lincoln, but I never got to meet him. I think Ms. DC liked him too, but she didn't really talk about his since his "untimely demise", whatever that means. I looked around outside, settling on one of the front steps of the building. I had a pencil stub and was using the not-lead end to draw pictures in the mud. I stayed outside for a long time before Ms. DC found me, and she looked really mad._

"_Alaska, what in this wide world of ours are you doing out here?" she asked, her teeth gritted together._

"_Y-you told me to play outside…"_

"_It's raining dummy!"_

"_But you said-"_

"_I don't care what I said! Come on, you've been sitting out here for hours. We need to get you dried off." He pulled me off the step and back into the building, muttering things to herself. I'd been more afraid of what she was going to do to me more that I was of her yelling. It didn't look like I was in too much trouble, but she did seem mad. _

"_I'm s-sorry, I would've come inside sooner if I knew y-you would be upset…" I mumbled. She looked at me and sighed, rubbing a dry cloth in my hair to get the water out._

"_It's okay, it isn't your fault that you're oblivious to sarcasm…" she shook her head. "Really though, I can't believe that you didn't come in sooner. You need to pay attention or else you're going to get sick." She handed he the cloth and stood up, leaving me alone in the room. I smiled a little to myself, mentally promising to try not to be so stupid._

I blinked, realizing that I must've fallen asleep in the closet. Everything was really quiet, meaning that the meeting was probably over and everyone was gone. I pushed the heavy door open and peeked out, frowning a little at the quietness.

"Ms. DC probably left by now…" I mumbled, tears prickling in my eyes. "Sh-she forgot all about m-me…"

I perked up a little when I heard some noise down the hall, but I didn't see any other doors. I walked a little further and found that there was a corner to turn, and looking down that hallway I saw two more doors. One of the doors was very large and had a narrow window in each part of the door. I stood on my toes to see through them but only just saw people on the other side. It was mostly dark with a bright light at the other side of the room, and also loud music and singing. I frowned a little. There was no way I was going in there after what happened earlier, with everyone looking at me and the big crowd and everything. I shivered, taking a few steps away from the door. There had to be some better way to meet people than in a giant mob. I glanced around and found yet another door a little ways down the hall. It was a little shorter than the other doors, and when I opened it I was surprised to find a steep staircase on the other side. I climbed up, having to climb each step like I was climbing over a wall. It took a lot longer than I thought it would, but eventually I made it to some weird kind of room. The smaller part of the room was scattered with stage lights, electrical equipment, and some old CD holders. The larger part seemed to be the ceiling of another room, making it sort of like an attic except there were just metal beams going across it instead of old floorboards like in Ms. DC's house. I frowned, taking a few steps onto one beam. Someone had put something on one of the beams. It looked like a bucket. I glanced down into the room without really seeing anything before setting out to get closer to the bucket. I knew that there were people talking below me but they didn't seem to notice me, which was a relief.

When I got closer to the bucket I discovered that it was full of some kind of liquid. Not because I got to look inside of it, but because apparently whatever was in the bucket was leaking onto the beam. I slipped, kicking the bucket over and falling with it into the room below.

And suddenly, everything got quiet.

The bucket had landed over my head. I lifted it up just enough so that I could see but immediately regretted it. I had fallen into the room with all the people and music. There was a small stage set up and a group of people staring at me, along with two older boys onstage who were staring at me in horror. I glanced down at myself and realized that I was covered in something red and sticky, and suddenly I thought I knew what was in the bucket. One of the older boys mumbled something and the other one nodded, stepping forward and lifting me up. I was too shocked to move, to run, to do anything. I watched the people in the small crowd staring at me as I was carried behind the stage. I felt myself start to hyperventilate, visions of my life with Daddy flashed through my head. I found myself in a plastic chair, staring up at the two boys as they talked to each other for a minute before one of them, the same one who'd grabbed me off the stage, came over to me. They both looked about eighteen or so, but I knew that since they were here they were probably older. They both had dark hair, but one of them seemed to have a strangely unnatural kind of color in his. That one also had dark sunglasses which were propped up on his forehead. The other was a bit taller and his hair was kind of spiked forward. They were both very scary.

"P-p-please don't h-hurt m-me." I whimpered. I was trying so hard not to cry that I didn't realize that I was trembling. If I cried, they'd probably laugh or beat me up. I couldn't let myself cry. He just stared at me for a moment before chuckling to himself. I quickly hid my face in my hands and tried to brace myself for whatever he'd do next.

"Hey, um… kid?" he said softly, resting a hand on my small shoulder. I slowly looked up at him, tears mixed with the red liquid in my hands. I tried to reply but all I could manage was a small squeak, causing him to laugh again.

"Um, listen, we aren't going to hurt you…" he looked like he wasn't sure whether or not to laugh. "We just… well, we want to know why you kinda dropped down from the ceiling."

"And why he's covered in fake blood." Added the other one.

"Right, that too." He stared at me, smiling. I couldn't tell whether or not it was a fake smile.

"I d-don't know…" I mumbled, still trying to remember myself. "Th-there was this room w-with a staircase, a-and then th-that bucket, and I slipped, and…" I stopped, remembering the way all of the people had been staring at me. It had been terrifying, wondering what they were going to do to me.

"Well then…" he chuckled, snapping me out of my thoughts. "We should probably get you cleaned up a little. Oh, I'm Ben, and he's John." He nodded at the other boy. "Well, people usually call us Penn and Mass, but Ben and John are the names we gave ourselves a while back." He smiled like he expected me to smile with him. I didn't, I couldn't, I wouldn't let myself fall for whatever he was doing. I glanced down a little shamefully.

"I… I d-don't have a name l-like that, j-just… A-Alaska." I winced at the sound of my own name. It always felt strange, having people regard me as a landmass while they talked to each other like… well, people. Penn just laughed a little and patted me on the head.

"Well that's okay… Alaska. You're one of those new kids, aren't you?" he asked. I gave a small nod. He glanced back at Mass before picking me up. "We should, uh… We should get you cleaned up. That sound good?" I frowned, looking around desperately for something to get me out of this mess but found nothing.

"Y-yeah, I g-guess." I whimpered, almost automatically clinging to his shirt. Once I realized what I was doing I let go and looked up. "Um, s-sorry!" he just laughed again.

"It's no big deal kiddo." He ruffled my hair and hugged me, carrying me out of the room from another door in the back of the room.


End file.
